The Miraculous Team (A Peacock's Journey Sequel)
by Pottermania2006
Summary: Alya, Adrien, Chloé, Autumn, Theo, and Nino make up the Miraculous Team. Master Fu gives up his, peacock's, and the black cat's miraculouses for the team to decide which people they fit. The team works together, creating an inseparable group. When they all reveal their identities to each other - as a group - what will happen to the friends? Rated K plus for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Chloé's POV**

Queen Bee flies through Paris, chasing after an akumatized person. She throws her stinger-shaped sword after it, misses, and the sword sails back to her like a boomerang.

Frustrated, Queen turns to Scarlet Fox and growls, "Try something with illusions! I can't do anything."

He raises an eyebrow at her and obliges, chasing after the akuma on foot while Queen flies overhead.

She watches him run after the akumatized person, play a quick tune on his flute, and an almost identical version of Queen appear in front of the akuma.

Ladybug runs out of an ally, using the akuma's distraction to her advantage. She runs up and lands on his back, and Queen hovers a little closer to see what she does next.

Before Ladybug can do anything, however, the akumatized person throws her into a wall. Queen Bee's vision hazes red, and she darts after the akuma.

She stings him, causing him to sway a little on his feet.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" She growls, snapping the akumatized object in half.

The akuma flutters out, the butterfly's purple wings gleaming in the sunlight. A little dazed but alright by now, Ladybug wraps the yoyo aroudnd the butterfly and cleanses it.

Ladybug throws her lucky charm, a hook this time, into the air and yells the healing words of "Miraculous Ladybug."

Little red ladybugs swarm out, healing anything they touch. When they fade away, Queen approaches Ladybug.

"Nice job out there." She fist-bumps her partner.

Fox slides in next to them, joining in on the fist-bump. She glares at him, then shrugs and fist-bumps him back.

They all chuckle, that is until they see a special gray haired old man walking towards them.

...

 **Alya's POV**

Ladybug stares at Master Fu. When he reaches them, the trio quickly bows.

"No time for all that nonsense." Fu scolds them, and they rise. "I have come here to hand over mine, Belle's and the black cat miraculouses."

"You're handing them over?" Scarlet Fox gasps.

"Yes, and you better hand them out to three very special people." Master Fu glowers.

"Yessir!" Ladybug salutes.

"Good." Fu's gaze softens.

Fu walks off, leaving the small group of miraculous wielders in waiting of a heated debate.

...

 **Autumn's POV**

Autumn takes a deep breath, walking into the classroom. The teacher turns towards her, a small smile lighting up her features.

"Class, we have a new student today." Mme Bustier faces the class, then ushers Autumn in. "This is Autumn Ange!"

Autumn slowly walks in, smiling shyly at the class. She notices an empty seat in the second row and starts towards it.

"Mind if I sit here?" Autumn ask the auburn haired girl.

"No problem, girl." She winks, holding her hand out to Autumn. "I'm Alya."

Autumn sits down next to Alya. "Autumn."

"So I heard." Alya grins, shushing them both when the teacher turns to glare at them.

After addressing them and telling them to be quiet, both girls share a laugh.

Finally, Autumn is able to relax. Maybe coming to the collége isn't going to be so bad...

...

 **Theo's POV**

That same day, just a couple of hours later (Theo was running late), Theo Landgren was introduced to Mme Bustier's class.

"Welcome, class, this is Theo Landgren. Theo is from Sweden, feel free to ask him all sorts of questions about his homeland." The teacher smiles at the new kid.

Theo grins shyly and takes the only free spot. It was next to a girl with blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

Unknown to him, he sat next to the mayor's daughter, Chloé Bourgeois. Thankfully, since becoming a superhero, Chloé had tried being nice, so she allowed him to sit down.

Theo grins, thinking the same thing Autumn had thought earlier.

Maybe coming here isn't going to be so bad...

...

 **Alya's POV**

Ladybug meets with the rest of the team.

"Guys, I think I found our peacock miraculous." She waves the gasps away. "It's a girl named Autumn Ange. The miraculouses define us. The peacock shows off, Autumn is shy. I believe this is a good quality."

Everyone agrees, and so Ladybug is given the peacock brooch to give to her seatmate the next day.

Scarlet Fox then steps forward, raising his hand. "I believe that I have found the turtle miraculous. Nino Lahiffe is a bold kid, aspiring to be a Dj when he's older. As Ladybug said, the miraculouses define us. The turtle is a wise creature, relatively shy and quiet. Nino is the opposite."

Once again, everyone agrees and so Scarlet Fox is given the turtle bracelet to give to his seatmate the next day.

Lastly, Queen Bee steps forward, shortly saying, "I know who to give the black cat miraculous to. Theo Landgren, a Swedish transfer student. From what I have seen so far, he has the worst luck ever. Since the black cat kwami stands for bad luck, I believe he should be given the black cat miraculous."

Everyone nods. Ladybug hands Queen the silver ring and the group separates, the meeting over.

...

 **Autumn's POV**

Autumn had to rush into class the next day, having overslept.

The rest of the day was a bore, however, a stark contrast from the morning's short adrenaline burst.

Finally, lunch break arrived. Autumn left class with Alya, and Nino and Adrien walk next to them.

Alya stops the group at the park, and Adrien steps forward to stand beside her. They nod at each other, then turn to their friends and present two hexagonal shaped boxes.

Autumn takes her's, wary, while Nino shows no wariness when he grabs his. They flip the lids open, and two flashes of blue and green light fill the air.

Two small voices squeak, "Welcome to the Miraculous Team, kids."

...

 **Chloé's POV**

While Autumn and Nino receive their miraculouses, Chloé is in the process of giving Theo his.

"So, Theo, I have something to give you." Chloé tells the Swedish boy.

Theo looks skeptical, but accepts the hexagonal box.

He stares at it, curious, then finally pops the lid open. Dark-gray-black light fills the area for a quick second.

A voice lazily asks, "Do you have any Camembert?"

 **That's the first chapter in** ** _The Miraculous Team_** **! Yes, Theo and Autumn are my OC's.**

 **Although Autumn gets the peacock miraculous, she is not based off of me** ** _at all_** **.**

 **Where Autumn is shy and quiet, I am** ** _so loud..._**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of** ** _The Miraculous Team_** **. If you liked it, please like it, if you found any mistakes or want to tell me where to go from here, then please review.**

 **I'm working on making the chapters longer, though they will probably still be short.**

 **** ** _*Preens feathers, glancing up at the readers and blushing slightly*_**

 **** **Sorry, I guess I have a little bit of a peacock's preening in me...**

 **** **Feathers flared!**

 ** __** ** _\- TheMiraculousPeacock_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Nino's POV**

Nino stares at the floating turtle-like creature in front of him, perplexed and a little bit curious.

Ok, maybe more than a _little_ curious...

"Who are you?" He asks in wonder. Nino hears Autumn echo him to the floating peacock-like creature in front of her.

"We are kwami." They say in unison, smiling.

"I'm Wayzz." The turtle tells Nino.

"And I'm Bluu!" The peacock tells Autumn.

They speak in unison again. "We will help you transform into the superheroes Tortue Verte and Belle Bleu. Try it out!"

Autumn looks around warily, noting how everyone seemed to have gone somewhere... The park was empty.

Nino grins at Wayzz. "Tell me what to say, little dude."

"Just say _"Wayzz, Shell on!"_ and I will do the rest." The kwami smiles.

"Ok!" Nino is filled with excitement as he squeals, "Wayzz, Shell on!"

Green light covers Nino. When is retreats, a green bodysuit is visible on the boy's body.

On Nino's back is a shell. His chest is a lime-green, while the rest is a darker green. His gloves and boots match the lime-green color.

Nino's mask is dark green, a shell pattern detailed beside his eyes. Nino, now Tortue Verte, grins and turns to Autumn.

He sees her eyes widen, and she quickly asks her kwami how to do what Tortue did. After receiving the transformation words, she says, "Bluu, Feathers flared!"

Blue light covers Autumn's body, leaving a multi-shaded blue costume. Her chest is green.

Her mask is the same blue as her body with the same green colored feathers. Connecting to her tailbone is a fan made out of the green peacock feathers.

Autumn, now Belle Bleu, grins at Tortue before they remember their friends. They turn to their friends, their faces ashen.

When they swivel to completely face them, their friends yell their own words.

"Trixx, Fangs bared!"

"Tikki, Spots on!"

...

 **Theo's POV**

Theo stares at the black cat in front of him. And it's floating, great.

Now he has to deal with magical creatures.

"I'm Plagg, and must I repeat, you got any Camembert?" The cat greets Theo.

"Uhm, not on hand..." Theo stutters.

"That's ok, kid, as long as you remember to bring some later. I am a kwami, and I will help you turn into the superhero Chat Noir when you say the words _"Plagg, Claws out!"_

"Ok..." Theo is still confused, but he tries what the kwami asks of him. "Plagg, Claws out...?"

The same dark-gray-black light covers Theo, and he watches the kwami gets sucked into the silver ring on his finger.

When the light disappears, he notes how his outfit looks. He wears a material in black, with a bell on his neck.

Theo feels weight on his head, and reaches up to feel two cat ears. A belt loops around his waist, curling about like a tail.

Theo turns to Chloé, questions in his gaze, only to watch her smile and say, "Hunni, Stinger out!"

Yellow light covers her. After leaving, Theo notes yellow-and-black striped material stretching across her curves.

Two wings rest on her back, her hair done up in a ponytail that has two small antennae-like things on it. A stinger protrudes out of her lower back.

"Chat Noir, come. Let's meet the rest of the Miraculous Team."

...

 **Adrien's POV**

Scarlet Fox leads Ladybug, Belle Bleu, and Tortue Verte to the Eiffel Tower where Queen and, hopefully, Chat Noir will be waiting.

They land on one of the beams, and start walking towards the center. Fox finds Queen and Chat already there and allows himself a breath of relief.

"Ladybug, your destined partner, Chat Noir." Fox leads Ladybug to Chat. They smile at each other, a little wary but overall ok with it.

Fox pulls Belle to him, grinning. He whispers in her ear, "And you, my dear Belle Bleu, are my destined partner... In any way you might wish."

Belle shivers and pulls away, flashing him a quick smile before joining Queen on a rusting beam.

Scarlet Fox frowns, then joins the rest of the team. They face the moon, Paris laid out beneath them.

"We must discuss the reason Master Fu grouped the team together." Ladybug says out of nowhere. "Hawkmoth is gaining strength. His akumas have been weak for the past few months since the last Belle Bleu left. He must be saving his energy."

Noting the new Belle's curious expression, Ladybug adds, "The last Belle was from a different dimension, one where she was actually Ladybug. My kwami was activated so we could help her. But now, we needed all of the miraculouses to defeat Hawkmoth. Fu understood this."

Fox, Queen, Belle, Chat, and Tortue nod in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Belle speaks up.

"For now, we wait."

...

 **Theo's POV**

Theo makes it to class on time, surprisingly. He usually doesn't, oversleeping or something.

He sits down next to Chloé and she winks at him, showing how much she really is like

Queen Bee.

"Theo, I know you were out late last night and probably didn't get your homework done, so you can copy off of mine." Chloé whispers to Theo.

Theo looks surprised, but obliges. He had heard stories of how arrogant, rude, and mean she was.

Who knew Chloé would turn out to be so nice?

Maybe she really is trying...

 **** **A guest told me on one of my** ** _A Peacock's Journey_** **chapters that Chloé didn't deserve a miraculous.**

 **I kinda agree with him/her, but (Spoilers) in the season 2 spoilers posted online, people make it pretty obvious Chloé is going to get the bee miraculous.**

 **But, anyways, that was Chapter 2 of** ** _The Miraculous Team._** **I hope you are enjoying it so far, this is so much fun to write ;)**

 **If you like it, please like the story or if you see any problems then please review it.**

 ***Flares feathers***

 **Peacock out!**

 **** **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	3. A quick preview into the other dimension

**_Meanwhile, in the other dimension..._**

 **Nobody's POV**

Marinette smiles at Adrien, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Adrien waves back, then continues on his way.

Marinette smiles dreamily, and Tikki grins at her.

"I see you two are getting along well."

"Heck yeah." Marinette grins. "He asked me to the movies Friday."

"That's great." Tikki closes her eyes, imagining how happy Marinette will be after the date.

A shrill scream pierced the air, a sound Marinette is used to by now. She quickly says the transformation words and slings her yoyo towards the danger.

"Portal Fire again?" Chat asks, leaning on his baton.

"I think you've got this." Ladybug turns around, about to sling away. "Call me when you need me to purify the akuma."

"Whats gotten into her?" Chat mutters after Ladybug slings away. He shrugs and gets to work.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Alya's POV**

Ladybug swings through Paris, overjoyed at the fact that her partner, her _true_ partner, was bounding through next to her.

"So, Chat, what kinda things do you like to do?" Ladybug asks him, smiling.

"I enjoy shooting a bow, swordsmanship, and bounding through Paris next to my sidekick." He grins, quirking his eyebrows at her.

"Excuse me? Did you just say I'm _your_ sidekick? More like the other way around!" Alya grins, swinging closer to him and bumping him with her shoulder.

They continue like that throughout the rest of the patrol. When it comes time for them to separate, they do it reluctantly.

"Cya, bugaboo." Chat winks at her as her bounds away.

Blushing, Ladybug whispers, "You too, Chaton."

...

 **Theo's POV**

"Looks like somebody has a crush!" Plagg taunts him.

"Do not." Theo retorts. He starts thinking about Ladybug and blushes.

Plagg takes this as an answer and laughs, rocking in the air and shaking with laughter. Pointing a finger at him, he manages, "Do too."

"Maybe..." Theo murmurs, face scarlet.

Plagg starts laughing all over again, and Theo scowls at his kwami. "No Camembert for a week."

...

 **Fu's POV**

Fu murmurs to himself as he sits in his room.

"Although I may no longer be the holder of the turtle miraculous, I am still the last Master. For the part of the team that doesn't know each other's identities, they must reveal them.

"Hawkmoth is gaining strength, and they must be able to communicate day and night." Fu nods, sure of himself. "It is decided. I will go talk to Ladybug tomorrow."

...

 **Alya's POV**

Alya is giddy as she skips along the sidewalk, her arms swinging by her sides as she hums.

She stops, frowning when she sees Fu.

"Yes, Fu?" She asks the last Master.

"The team must reveal themselves." Fu tells her. "Hawkmoth is gaining strength."

"But - " Alya sputters, her eyes wide in disbelief. Their identities were their most prized possessions as superheroes.

"No buts, Ladybug. Reveal yourselves to each other tonight, and learn to work together."

In that mysterious way of his, Fu turns and disappears.

...

 **Adrien's POV**

Scarlet Fox holds onto his flute as he heads towards the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug had called a meeting, to his surprise. Why was there a need to?

Ladybug is already there, Chat, Queen, and Tortue by her side. He sighs when he sees he's not the only one running late.

After sitting down with the rest of the team, Belle arrives. She gasps for breath, clutching her sides.

"So sorry." She wheezes. "I was over in another country, and it took me like an hour to get here - "

"Wait, another _country_?" Queen gasps.

"Long story." Belle seems to have caught her breath by now. "Why are we here, anyways?"

Fox silently agrees, but doesn't say anything as he watches Ladybug struggle for words.

"Well." She finally manages to say. "Fu visited me earlier."

A chorus of gasps erupts from the team, their eyes wide.

"He said that Hawkmoth was gaining strength, and that we needed to know each other's identities so that we can communicate night an day." Ladybug looks at them, holding each of their gazes. She quietly asks, "Who wants to go first?"

After a few minutes of silence, Fox stands up. "I'll go first."

 **That was the third chapter, epic cliffhanger! (Or so I think) They are about to reveal their identities to each other...**

 ***squeals* Ahh, I'm gonna burst with excitement before I can manage to jot down my thoughts on** ** _how_** **they reveal them.**

 **Yes, some of the team knows some of the other people's identities, but the team as a whole doesn't know each other's identities.**

 **As always, please review and like. I will keep updating, sorry for the shortness of chapters so far T.T**

 **Feathers flared, chicks!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **To clear up any confusion you might have, yes, the story is written from the different character's point of views. (That's what POV stands for, Point of View ;))**

 **I have gotten a few questions about this, so I just wanted to clear up any confusion you might have over this matter.**

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Autumn's POV**

Belle watches as Fox slowly lets go of his transformation, revealing Adrien. Of course, this was no surprise to her, Nino, or Alya, but for the other two it was.

Autumn stands up next and reveals herself, and maybe she's imagining it, but she thinks she sees Adrien wink at her.

After sitting down, Chat stands up. He takes a deep breath and black light envelops him, leaving none other than Theo Landgren, standing in slacks and a t-shirt.

Autumn gapes at him. She would never have thought that he was Chat. Queen stands up, flashing a showy smile before dropping her transformation.

Chloé Bourgeois, shouldn't it have been obvious? Her name _was_ in fact Queen Bee. Belle shakes her head, Chloé had changed.

The rest of the revealing so went by in a flash, since she already knew the rest of the team's identities.

"So what are we up against?" Autumn asks Alya.

The girl looks uncomfortable, rubbing her neck in a similar fashion to the way Adrien did it all the time.

"You see." She manages, "I don't really know."

...

 **Chloé's POV**

The group had separated after that, saying they would try and figure out what exactly they were up against and how to defeat it.

It always ticked Chloé off. She worked so hard to be nice, then had to go home and act like a spoiled brat all over again.

She guesses, in a way, she kinda was.

 _Was._

She was gonna change that, first by being a helpful addition to the team.

"First we gotta figure out what Hawkmoth's planning..." Chloé murmurs to her kwami.

Hunni smirks. "Good luck with that."

...

 **Nobody's POV**

And so, it seems, that the team can't understand what their up against.

Maybe it won't hurt to show them just exactly it is they will have to face...

* * *

 **Ooh! Ce the scary music! Sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't know how else to write it.**

 **I will continue juggling how to write _The Rise of Papillon_ and this, adding at least a chapter a day.**

 **That was it for the 4 chapter, sorry to disappoint, once again, with the shortness.**

 ***fans feathers, the colors shining***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ayla's POV**

Ladybug cleanses the akuma, smiling and telling the now glowing white butterfly goodbye as it flutters away.

A loud crash sounds behind her, and she swivels around, half expecting a serial killer to stalk out waving a frying pan and a knife.

And that's what happened, save for the knife and frying pan. A man emerged, his face, arms, and any skin showing a very pale, almost white, color.

He wore a purple suit with black pieces jutting out of his shoulders. He wears a silver mask, and a butterfly brooch is fastened to his collar. He wears a smug grin.

"I am Hawkmoth." His grin grows even more self-assured at the look in Ladybug's face. She then makes her face look determined, even though she is internally freaking out.

"So, Hawkie, finally decided to make a show and not hide in a dark room all day?" Ladybug has a smug grin of her own on her face when Hawkmoth's anger comes bubbling to his expression.

Unknown to Hawkmoth, as they go back and forth, Ladybug had gotten out her yoyo and had texted the others to come.

Hawkmoth whips out a staff and a glowing white butterfly flies out. He covers it with his hands and it flies out as an akuma.

Somehow, it seems that Hawkmoth had found some part of her that was upset, or resentment, or _something_ because the akuma starts chasing her, trying to land on her.

 _Think happy thoughts_. She reminds herself.

Ok, Marinette. Tears prick the back of her eyes as she thinks about how the team had to send her away, back to her dimension.

Not a good idea to think about her friend right now, apparently, because it looks like the akuma gains energy and starts chasing her faster.

As Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Scarlet Fox, Belle Bleu, and Tortue Verte land in front of Hawkmoth, the akuma lands on her.

...

Alya's mind goes blank, and she can vaguely hear her friends crying her name out. All she hears is Hawkmoth's voice echoing through her head.

 _"You miss your friend. You hate how everyone doesn't pay attention you, feeling upset about how you run the Ladyblog and should be given attention. I am Hawkmoth, and you are now Lady Resentment."_

"Yes, Papillon." She cackles, even though she desperately wants to say that _no_ , she gets all the attention she wants and more. Yes, she misses her friend, but not enough for _this_.

Ladybug, or as Lady Resentment, she watches the black bubbles of light cover her. When they leave, her outfit has been slightly altered.

Where the red was is now black, like Antibug. Instead of red spots, however, there are broken hearts and daggers sewn across her outfit.

A sword, the edge jagged, the handle shaped like a broken heart, comes to rest in her hand.

Alya, or Lady Resentment?, hears herself cackle manically again as Hawkmoth orders her.

 _"Get their miraculouses."_

Lady Resentment grins and starts chasing her teammates.

...

 **Adrien's POV**

"Since she wants Marientte back, maybe if we bring Marinette here for a minute or two it would unakmatize her?" Fox asks Chat as they run side by side.

"Works for me." The cat shrugs.

...

 _In the other dimension (after the second chapter in Ladyhate, the second date if that makes since...?)_

 **Marinette's POV**

Marinette blushes as Adrien takes her hand. This was going to be their second date. Tikki flies out of her purse and joins Plagg.

Marinette and Adrien make small "awwing" noises when the two kwami's hold each other's hands and hug.

Suddenly Marinette feels a slight tug on her shirt and turns around to find herself face to face with Adrien.

She looks quizzically back at the Adrien that's holding her hand and suddenly realizes something.

"Fox, go away." She hisses, shooing at the alternate dimension Adrien.

"Marinette, this is important." Fox hisses back, tugging on her hand.

Marinette stumbles, and mixed with the ruckus it causes Adrien to look their way. He looks at himself to the other himself and back to himself, then to Marinette.

She shrugs and turns to glare at Scarlet Fox.

"Excuse me, Adrien Agreste 2.0, but as you can see Adrien Agreste and I are trying to have a date." Marinette scowls.

"Adrien Agreste 2.0" crosses his arms and scowls right back at her.

Marientte sighs, turning an apologetic look to Adrien, then turning to Fox.

"Alya is akumatized." Fox says quietly.

Marinette shrieks and stares at Fox with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?!"

Fox sighs and takes her hand. Before anyone can stop them, Fox, Marinette, Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg all walk into the portal.

* * *

 **Oooh... Alya got akumatized! Why do I write stuff like this? It makes me sad to watch her friends go through this T.T**

 **Off topic... *coughs* so anyways, this was Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it, please like and review!**

 **Update for** ** _The Rise of Papillon_** **:**

 **I might update it later tonight, maybe tomorrow evening. I'm never really sure on when I'm in the mood to write, so yeah... Just to update you on my schedule ;)**

 ***flares feathers, watching Nooroo add a little to my script for** ** _The Rise of Papillon_** **.***

 **Nooroo! *reaches across table and accidentally knocks over the miraculous box.* whoops...**

 **Hehe... Peacock out!**

 ***Scurries to get away, Nooroo, Tikki, and Bluu throwing cookies at me***

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Autumn's POV**

Belle winces as she hides behind her fan, dodging 'Lady Resentment's' attacks. When Alya was transformed, she became Lady Resentment.

So caught up in the fight, Belle doesn't notice the bubbling mass that makes up a portal appears behind Lady Resentment, five figure slipping out. Two small, three large.

"Alya!" A female voice cries.

Belle looks to her and finds a girl with hair so black it shines blue, bluebell eyes, creamy skin and rosy cheeks.

"Marinette?" Lady Resentment grows still, looking at her friend. She snaps back into action when the purple outline of a butterfly appears on her face, no doubt Hawkmoth talking to her.

Lady Resentment swivels to face Belle. As Belle deflects blows, she vaguely hears Marinette cry, "Tikki, Spots on!"

Marinette runs around to stand next to Belle. She wears Alya's suit, but since she's from a different dimension (that fact still amazes Belle), she guesses that it's technically her suit.

Fox bounds over next to us, and what Belle guesses is Adrien from Marinette's dimension cries "Plagg, Claws out!" Before coming to join them.

The Chat Noir from Belle's dimension, Theo, looks quizzically from Adrien/Chat Noir to himself.

"Adrien...?" He asks.

"Do I know you - " Adrien is cut off by the other Adrien/Fox who quickly says, "No, this is Theo. Be nice, he has Plagg here."

Belle chuckles at the look on Adrien/Chat's face. She snaps a picture, crowing, "Priceless!" Before returning her gaze to the two friends.

They currently stand in a defense position, both with their fists raised in front of their chests.

Belle darts in, spooking Lady Resentment, and grabs akumatized item, the charm on her phone. She throws the phone to Marinette/Ladybug, who smashes it against the ground.

"Bye bye, petite papillon." She waves goodbye to the akuma. She then throws up her backup cleanser, her yoyo (Belle had learned that from Alya), and shouts, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Alya has a confused look on her face as the red and black light leaves her. Marinette/Ladybug de transforms and runs to hug her friend.

Everyone coos at the two friends' reuniting. A squeaky female voice that Belle has gotten to know as Tikki clears her throat.

Everyone looks to the kwami and finds two of them. _Two?_ Belle questions, then remembers that both Alya and Marinette are Ladybug.

"Hate to interrupt, but where is Hawkmoth?"

Everyone's eyes widen, and they all snap into action. Alya and Marinette transform, and both Chat's and Fox 'smell' the air, then lead them after the villain.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next one will be longer! Also, sorry for not posting yesterday, the day just kinda got away from me...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short little chapter where Alya is cured (thank the lords ;)).**

 **Please like and review, I will try working on the next chapter soon :)**

 ***flares feathers***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Nobody's POV**

The villain cackles, grinning at his uncomfortable looking kwami. "Nooroo, isn't this wondrous?"

"Yes, of course, sir." The butterfly murmurs, barely audible.

The villain frowns. "I said, _isn't this wondrous, Nooroo_?"

Nooroo squeaks, hiding behind a pole as he says in a shrill voice, "Of course, master!"

The villain chuckles, sliding his staff into two pieces and grinning evilly as the white butterflies fly away.

"Fly, my little butterflies, and be my eyes."

...

 **Marinette's POV**

Ladybug hugs Alya/Ladybug. It's so weird seeing her best friend, creator of the Ladyblog, as Ladybug.

She chuckles and holds on her friend tighter. She then remembers the job they set out to do and her grin turns into a serious look.

 _"Marinette, your too clumsy..."_ A voice whispers.

Ladybug swivels around, looking for the voice. All she finds is a glowing white butterfly. She shrugs and throws her yoyo again.

She stumbles, her aim off when the voice speaks again, this time from a different direction.

 _"Your team doesn't need you..."_ It's voice glides over her skin, leaving chill bumps in its wake.

Ladybug looks around, trying to see if any of her temporary teammates were hearing it too. Apparently not, since they all have straight faces and bound forward, precision in every move they take.

Ladybug frowns. Maybe it's just her imagination...

...

 **Autumn's POV**

 _"You don't belong..."_ The voice sends tingles up Belle's spine.

Her feathers flare, and she looks around, alarmed. When she finds nothing but a harmless butterfly float pasta she settles down.

 _"Always look behind your back, your team whispers unwanted names..."_

Belle's jump is off when the voice reaches her ears. She looks around, trying to see if her friends hear it. Ladybug/Marinette seems a little uncomfortable, but that's probably just because she is used to partnership, not team work.

Belle shrugs, putting the voices up as her imagination. She sneaks a peek at the team, however, just to be sure...

...

 **Adrien's POV**

Chat Noir glances around, bouncing on his baton. He still can't believe that he has the fox miraculous here.

 _"You always did do better as a fox..."_ A silky voice whispers.

Chat's eyes widen, and he looks around for the owner of the voice. A small butterfly lands on a lamppost.

 _"Your teammates do better without you..."_

Chat growls, his emerald gaze narrowing. Belle and Ladybug/Marinete look a tad bit uncomfortable, maybe because Marinette had the peacock miraculous when she was here and Belle feels like she's taking it from her...

Chat breathes in and out. His team does need him. Even if it's only temporary, his team does need him.

He can't help be look at his team, his eyes clouded with worry and sadness.

...

 **Adrien's POV**

Scarlet Fox plays a soft tune on his flute. The lilting melody calms him as they run towards the finals battle, Hawkmoth.

 _"Your team doesn't need you..."_ Fox balks, looking around.

A butterfly lands on his flute, then flies off.

 _"They would do better off without you..."_

Fox feels the need to look at his team. They look so confident, so sure...

Maybe they really don't need him.

...

 **Nobody's POV**

The villain cackles, calling his butterflies back to him. That worked perfectly. He had loosened the team's confidence, so they would be easy to defeat once they reached him.

Nooroo sighs, wilting at his master's wrong doing.

 _"The Miraculous Team",_ Nooroo silently prays. _"Please help me."_

* * *

 **So, has Hawkmoth succeeded in destroying the team's faith? Will they win the final battle?**

 **I don't know ;)**

 **I guess we'll have to see...**

 ***glances at Nooroo with a sky smirk. The butterfly mirrors the expression.***

 ***flares feathers, Nooroo showing off his wings***

 **Peacocks and butterflies out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock and Nooroo**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Alya's POV**

Ladybug glances around at her team, frowning when she sees how not confident and uncomfortable they look.

"Guys, we're close! Cheer up!" She tries to lighten the mood, but it just causes her friends to look even more sour.

Ladybug is unsettled. What caused her usually cheerful team to be so down? If anyone, she should be down since she was the ex-akuma victim.

They arrive at a sewage grate. Ladybug looks down, looking over at Marientte/other Ladybug. She has a frown on her face, and she quietly whispers, "My team does need me..."

Ladybug's frown deepens as she turns to her other friends. Scarlet Fox/Adrien whispers, "I am a good addition to the team... I know I am... Right?"

Belle murmurs something incoherent, by reading her lips probably something along the lines of, "My team doesn't call me names. They're my friends."

"Guys, what's wrong?" Ladybug can't take it anymore.

Everyone's eyes widen as they swivel to her.

"N-nothing!" Autumn's voice shakes. Her voice never shakes.

Ladybug's eyes narrow. "What was that you said, Belle? _"My team doesn't call me names"_? And Scarlet, _"I'm a good addition to the team"_?"

The two called out shake, pale as they look anywhere but Alya.

"What made you think like that?"

"The butterflies." Marinette pipes up.

"Seriously?" Alya snaps, causing her team to flinch. In a softer tone, she murmurs, "I'm sorry. But can't you see this is the work of Hawkmoth?"

Everyone gasps, then makes dumb faces. They all look cheered up, their eyes bright as they make shining smiles.

"Of course! Wow..." Belle mutters, face palming.

"Now that the initial _"Wow, I'm so stupid for not seeing that!"_ Is out of the way, how about we go check on Hawkmoth?" Marinette suggests.

Everyone agrees. Chat bends down and opens the grate, and everyone slips inside.

...

 **Hawkmoth's POV**

Hawkmoth turns around, flashing an evil smile at the group of teen heroes as they emerge into his lair.

"Why hello, children. Don't you think it would be best if you give up your miraculouses now? It would be so much better for your parents, no young children hurt." He chides.

His eyes widen when he sees two Ladybugs and two Chat Noir's, one of which looked exactly like Scarlet Fox.

"No thanks, I think we'll pass." One of the Ladybugs, this one with dark blue hair and bluebell eyes that bore into him says in a serious tone, swinging her yoyo at him.

And so the attack begins.

...

 **Theo's POV**

Chat swings his baton with his hands, the force moving it so fast it's a silver blur against the dark background.

He dives for Hawkmoth, but the villain ducks away with a chuckle. Unknown to him, the other Chat had snuck up behind him with his own baton.

Adrien/Chat Noir swings for the butterfly villain's head, but misses and falls towards the floor. Luckily, he manages to pick himself up and rejoin the others.

They move as one, surging forward and towards Hawkmoth. The villain smirks and flicks his wrist.

Following his movements, a swarm of white butterflies creates a shield around him. When they leave, everyone groans when they see Hawkmoth is gone.

Fox moans. "Not _again_."

* * *

 **So sorry for the long wait! I had and still have a writers block for this story. Do you think I should end it in the next chapter? Or have them return to school and act as if nothing happened, continue the story for no reason through aimless chapters and finally have them defeat Hawkmoth?**

 **Your decision...**

 ***Nooroo frowns and pulls a face***

 **"They don't want aimless chapters!"**

 **"Or do they?" *smirks***

 **Do you? I'm having an internal debate with a butterfly... Please tell me if I should continue this. If so, I will find a way to make it interesting ;)**

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Marinette's POV**

She had left the team, deciding to meet up later.

"Marinette!" Tikki gasps, clutching her chest as the bluenette lets her transformation go.

"Tikki!"

The small kwami falls into her hand, her eyes fluttering as she tries to stay conscious.

"Tikki...?" Marinette whispers, rubbing her on the head.

"Follow... Follow my instructions, Marinette. I can f..feel the evil Hawkmoth is emitting. G..gather the t..team and follow us kwami's I..instructions." The kwami manages to murmur.

Marinette nods, running downstairs and out the door. This girl is on a mission.

...

 **Chloé's POV**

The team circles, the weakened kwami in the middle.

"Go to a different v..vent under a streetlight. We wi...will know when we arrive." Hunni, the bee kwami, manages to utter.

The civilians nod, determined, as they split up. This team is on a mission.

...

 **Adrien's POV**

"H..here!" Trixx cries and the boy immediately stops, the light nearly blinding him.

Adrien quickly pulls out his phone and texts his friends his location.

The arrive a minute later, all of them crowding around the rusted vent. It is different than the one Hawkmoth's lair is at, they're on a different street anyways.

Other dimension Adrien bends down and pries open the sharp metal, sucking on his finger when one of them cuts it.

The team manages to slip inside, the darkness swallowing them whole.

...

 **Alya's POV**

"This is the final battle, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug cries.

Once they had arrived, the kwami's had gained they're strength enough to transform their charges. Alya was thankful, since being Ladybug made her feel more confident.

Hawkmoth cackles, not noticing when Scarlet Fox/Adrien sneaks up behind him and grabs the villain's miraculous.

Immediately, Hawkmoth's transformation falls and both Adrien's gasp.

"Father?"

Gabriel sighs, looking at the children. "I only wanted to find your mother."

Ladybug/Alya smiles and takes the man's hand.

"Maybe we can help you with that."

* * *

 **This is the end for _The Miraculous Team_ as well. I know I just ended _The Rise of Papillon_ , but I figured it was an ok place to stop.**

 **To tell you what happened after, they all found Mrs Agreste, yadayada...**

 ***Groans.***

 **You know the drill...**

 ***giggles, turning away and flicking tail feathers.***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


End file.
